Spira Unplugged
by Burny
Summary: Taking place simultaneously with FFX-2, a young Al Bhed woman and her boyfriend take on a quest for answers and to destroy an ominous evil. Rated R for language, violence, and a somewhat-detailed sex scene (rating might go down). PLEASE RR!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, monsters, weapons, spells, etc. Sqaure-Enix owns them.

**Author's Note: **This takes place simultaneously with FFX-2's storyline, with occasional flash-backs to FFX (made up, of course). I would like for you all to know this, because I have no idea what FFX-2's plot line is or any names. Also, all last names for characters I have made up, so bear that in mind. So if you find something wrong with a reference or a name, I made it up, not knowing the real name. Also, if you'd like to tell me what the plot of FFX-2 is, contact me either e-mail or instant messenging (AIM name: Burny6251991). Thanks and I hope you enjoy this!

**Spira Unplugged: Prologue: Home Attacked!**

The expeirence of jet-lag (when your mind's racing but your body seems fatigued) was the single most irritating side-effect of traveling by air in all of Spira. She had to admit, though, that traveling was a lot faster in the air then it was on a water ship. The travel time was literally cut in half and the accomodities were way more...fresh. But it was routine, just about as plain as the sun was yellow and the sky was blue. Well, to the pilot of the Airship, that is. He was tasked with driving the bulky-looking but secretly nimble civilian transport shuttle. It carried a substantial payload of VKX-23 Holocaust missiles aboard, just in case some bastard fiend attempted to kill everyone on board. But that happened just as often as pigs fly.

"Your attention, please," the artificial female voice announced over the PA system in English. It was followed by an Al-Bhed translation. Naida Uleeka looked in the general direction of the voicebox, staring at it, waiting for more to be said. "Brace yourselves as we are about to land at Home. Thank you for enjoying your stay aboard Airship Cid. We hope to see you again soon!" The transmission cut and Naida, a blonde Al Bhed woman in her mid 20s, gathered her ruck-sack from the bed. She had been assigned her own quarters, like at a hotel. _Except not as classy as one of those five stars_, she thought with a tiny smile. Slinging the brown semi-torn rucksack over her shoulder, she grasped a handle on the wall and waited ten seconds for the audible and noticeable vibration felt by everyone throughout the transport. This was her fifth time on an airship and she had somewhat gotten used to the rumble. Well, Naida knew when it would happen anyway. She still couldn't know if she'd be thrown off her feet or not. But take-offs weren't all that bad, which was good.

Twenty seconds later, the PA came alive again. "Welcome to Home, the retreat for all Al-Bhed and also a tourist attraction. We hope you enjoy your stay!" Naida walked down a few corridors, through two doors, and out onto the take-off dock. More tourists and Al-Bhed were waiting to board. She brushed passed them all and, after leaving the dock, she made a right. A few of the tourists, teenagers, stared at her from the corner of their eyes. Probably because of her clothing. It was not all uncommon for Al Bhed females to wear skimpy clothing that was comfortable and looked good for the guys. Naida Uleeka was no exception. She was also a blitzball player and you got have some or barely any clothing if you want to swim fast. The blitz team wore uniforms but still, incredibily, managed to swim fast. As she turned down the next corridor, she bumped into her friend, Linna Novatro. Linna gasped, surprised. She ran over and hugged her friend. A bit taken aback by the hug and her exuberent grinning friend, she managed to return it a few seconds later.

"Naida, my god, you're back! I didn't expect you to come back so early," Linna said excitedly. She let her grip around her friend go and they started walking back toward their quarters.

"I know, Linna, I know! I mean, damn, Besaid Island didn't have much going for it anyway," Naida replied.

Linna laughed. "You got that right, girl. But I hear, Lady Yuna is on her pilgrimage to defeat Sin."

"I heard she's got quite a few Guardians protecting her. One served Lord Braska and another is one of our own people!" Linna exclaimed. This caused Naida to stop walking. "You gotta be shitting me, man. Who is she?" she said hesitantly.

"Rikku Uvarota," she simply said. "Friends with Nedus. I think you know him?"

"Yes...yes, I know him." Her voice then dropped to a whisper. "Holy fuckin Yevon up above...damn, how did I miss that?" Yevon, of course, was basically God. He had teachings that said that the use of machina (machines) was strictly forbidden. And more then a thousand years ago some bastards let the machina get out of control. And then...Sin appeared. Sin was indescribeable. He was a huge gigantic monster that killed many people because of the machina useage. For a thousand years, a summoner and his or her guardians fought for the people of Spira. The Calm (the time of peace) then came after Sin was defeated. But Sin only kept coming back. The Al-Bhed thought Yevon's teachings were bullshit. How ironic that the Al Bhed used the machina almost everyday and how even more ironic was that they were only _occasionally_ attacked.

"Hey, Naida, I'll see you later, okay? Bye!" Linna called. So deep in thought that Naida didn't realize a minute later that Linna had ran off and she was at her quarters. She shook herself to reality, looked around, then sighed. She entered the keycode to her quarters.

"Naida..." a voice said from behind. It was Nedus Chakoa, one of her childhood friends and now, in this time, her boyfriend. "Back early, I see? That's a good thing."

Naida spit it out straight up at him. "What the hell, Nedus, why didn't you tell me Rikku became a Guardian?"

Nedus shrugged. "You never asked."

Her temper flared a little. "Well isn't that a damned shame!" she said sarcastically.

"It's good to have you back, baby. I was getting worried," he said playfully, moving in to tickle his girlfriend.

She struggled gently, giggling the whole time. "Stop!" she said with a raised voice but with no protest in it. She loved it when her boyfriend played around with her. She did the same to him, teasing him. "Well, big boy, I got a present for you. Something I learned at Besaid." He let go of her and she grabbed his hand. "Follow me."

"_You've_ certainly piqued my interest," Nedus muttered. She walked him into her quarters and the metal door shut behind them. She escorted him toward her bed, setting her rucksack at the foot of the bed in the process. "Now..." she said, turning to look into his hard blue eyes that hid behind his gasmask. "Strip off your clothes."

Nedus' eyes widened. Then he caught on to what she had said earlier. "Ahhh, so this is what you're gonna show me, eh?" he asked as he pulled down his pants.

"Yes." She unclipped off her gray pant straps. "Today, Mister Chakoa, is my first day back at Home. Today, Nedus, you're going to get laid. And I'll show you some stuff I've learned."

"Okay, let's get this shit rollin...!" Nedus immediately started kissing Naida, who was taking off his boxers. Nedus, in turn, stripped down her bikini bottom. They both fell on the bed together, still kissing hard on the lips. Uleeka bit his bottom lip at the right spot, causing a sweet sensation to swoar through Nedus' body. Soon both had their clothes off except for Nedus' gasmask.

"Do me doggystyle, baby," Naida whispered into Nedus' ear. Nedus cocked an eyebrow, his appearent puzzlement hidden behind his gas mask. Sure, there were many freaky sex positions in this day and age, but the word 'doggystyle' was a mystery to him. _Something old-school?_

"How the hell do I do that?" he asked in reply. She explained to him quietly, Nedus' mouth suddenly drooling down his chin. "Aye, I got ya. Let's do this." Naida climbed off the bed and walked like a model over to the dresser. She put her arms forward, bending over, and thrusting her pelvis out towards Nedus. _So damn tempting_...Nedus thought. His penis erected, he inserted it into her vagina, touching the clitoris at the right spot, creating an erotic sensation that went through both of them. Then, slowly, he shoved. As the movement of Naida's hips increased, he increased his speed, keeping it just right.

Naida was first to have an orgasm. "Oh...oh FUCK yes...oh god! _YES_!!" she moaned loudly and Nedus started orgasming too. When it was all over they lay in bed, smoking after-sex cigarettes which conviently, somehow, was on Nedus' person.

"That...was awesome. I loved that. We gotta do more sometime," Nedus said under the covers next to his girlfriend.

"You haven't seen nothing. There's alot more you don't know," Naida replied, taking the time to take a puff from her cigarette.

If only the moment hadn't have been ruined by the loud buzzing blare of the alarm out in the corridor. Nedus' body shot up instantly, eyes wide, and he quickly hopped off the bed to put his clothes on. "Sorry, babe, I gotta run."

"W-what's happening?" she stuttered. She scrambled to put her bikini and gray pants back on, too.

"Home might be under attack..." With that, after strapping together the last strap on his clothes, he briefly kissed his girlfriend on the lips and started running for the (now open) door and out towards the corridor. He stopped, his head peering around to her and he said, "I'm sorry, Naida. I hope I live. Wish me luck."

Naida straightened up and nodded quickly and energetically. Nedus returned the nod and shot out into the corridor, where ironically, a weapons rack was right in front of Uleeka's room. He grabbed one of the weapons, called the Vasinger SMG. It was shaped like the Steyr SSP and it carried a fifty-five round magazine clip. That was good because it meant that reloading happened alot less often. He ran off down the corridor to the right.

Standing alone and half naked in her bedroom, Naida pondered what she should do. Her thinking was cut short when a Mushussu entered the room, snarling its teeth and growling extremely loud. Naida jumped back in fear, not knowing what to do. The fiend came closer to her. _I gotta do something_, she thought. She picked up the small lamp laying on the night table next to the bed and with furious anger chucked it at the beast, giving her best war cry. The bulb broke instantly, as did the glass vase the bulb ran into. It shattered across the fiend's face, most likely causing the glass to fly into its eyes, blinding the beast. It screamed in pain, twitching violently, taking small stuttering baby steps toward this woman, and collapsed.

Naida put her bikini top back on and ran out the room and down the path that Nedus had taken. A blast door was swiftly closing and she knew she had to get there before it shut. Naida crouched down, looked forward, and shot off her feet, sprinting the distance. Right before the door shut from top to bottom, she dived forward onto her chest, feeling split-second pain in her breasts. The slick floor made it very easy for Naida to slide under the blast door right before it (could've) had the chance to crush her ribs and sternum, as well as her heart and lungs.

She sighed relieveingly, putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "Shit...holy...damn it...WHEW, that was too close for comfort," she muttered under her breath. She looked up to find herself in a circular room with two doors on the left and right side. In the southwest and southeast sections of this room were low emplacements made of concrete that could be used as cover against fiends. But only _if_ there were fiends in this room and only _if _she had a weapon. Just then, two Dual Horns came in from the left, a Bomb from the right, and a Chimera came at her from behind. Next to her at her feet was the corpse of a dead Al Bhed, his short blade grasped in his cold dead hand and a pistol in his holster. She took the blade in her left hand and the pistol in her right. She was just trying to defend herself. Naida didn't know how to reload a weapon or how to use a blade effectively. She would just try to kill these bastards before they killed her.

The Chimera was about to take a swipe at the girl's head with his oversized fist when she, surprisingly enough, ducked the blow. Naida spun around while ducking the blow and slashed across the monster's chest. It threw its arms into the sky as green blood splashed onto the floor as it collapsed. One of the Dual Horns charged her with it's horns. Naida barely made it. One of the monster's horns ever so slightly grazed her right forearm as she side-stepped the monster's attack. The grazing horn only tore about a 9-inch long, quarter inch deep flesh wound on the forearm. It was, however, a big shock because she'd never had been wounded like this before in her life. More out of anger then determination, she aimed the pistol at the Dual Horn that charged her and she pulled the trigger four times. At point-blanl range, the four shots to the fiends' head literally blew its brains out onto the left wall next to it. Black blood squirted out the side from a fist-sized hole. The exposed brains was nasty for her to see. "It looks like lasangna...," she stuttered, amused and disgusted at the imagery before her.

No time to react on killing the other beasts. After seeing its comrade go down, it charged Naida almost immediately after he hit the ground. The Dual Horn head-butted her, spareing her the gruesome death its monster brain had planned. Naida was knocked off her feet, the force of the impact causing her to do a corkscrew through the air over the beast's head. She landed hard on her side, a lance of pain shooting up her spinal cord. She groaned in pain, managing to get to her feet and throw the blade into the fiend's left eye. It stuck there and almost immediately at the same time it fell. While the sword traveled toward its target, Naida Uleeka dived out of the way of the Bomb as she put a bullet in the floating explosive terror's mouth. A monster's look of surprise was plastered on its face for a split-second before its self-destruction mechanisim went off. Naida smiled.

"It goes to prove, fucking with the Al Bhed is a very bad idea." She felt very proud of herself. So much in fact that she did a little victory dance. After doing her dance, she looked down the right corridor and spotted what looked like Lady Yuna and her guardians. _Here? In Home? They must be really crazy!_ Naida decided to follow after the party, whom disappeared around the corner.

Nedus Chakoa, behind his yellow gasmask, grunted as he rolled to his right as he squeezed off a six round burst of ammo from his Vasinger SMG. His comrades, dressed in similar eye-popping costumes as his, fought courageously to defend the Dock from the onslaught of fiends. One of his men was impaled against a wall by a Dual Horn, two large bloody slashes drawn across the body. 

"Pull back! Pull back to the corridor! I repeat, pull the fuck back!" Nedus screamed after seeing his comrade impaled. "We MUST defend the docks!."

A shout of Al Bhedic war cries echoed throughout as the contingent of twenty-five men pulled back to the corridor that led to the Docks. One Al Bhed pulled the pinn on a frag grenade and tossed it towards a Guado Guardian whom charged down the hall. The grenade ricocheted off the wall and right at the Guado's feet. The elfish man stared at the ball containing TNT and DRX intensely, suddnely bemused. It exploded and engulfed the man in a ball of fire, tossing shrapnel at him. The Guado literally vanished from existing after the dust cleared. Nothing remained where he stood.

Nedus concentrated his line of fire on headshots, occasionally shooting a Bomb when they appeared. Shooting those self-destructive bastards lit up a bunch more of the other fiends, which conserved ammo and cut down half the work needed to line up his target, aim, and fire. So far, it seems they would hold the Docks. Then they appeared...

Naida followed close behind Lady Yuna's party. She couldn't see the Lady Summoner though. Wasn't that unusual? Guardians _always_ protected the Summoner with their life. Maybe she'd ask later on why the Lady wasn't with them.

_**Two years later...**_

Naida stood on the bridge of the Celsius, staring out at the sky. Those two years...alot of stuff happened those two long years ago. But now in the Al Bhed Secret Intelligence Service (ABSIS), along with her boyfriend Nedus, she was to be doing a force of good. The former Summoner, Yuna Ortrega, was now part of the ABSIS' Sphere Collection Agency (SCA), which collected various Spheres scattered all over Spira. One of her guardians, Rikku, was with her, along with a new-comer named Paine. All three were equally tough. Sin was no more. The Calm would last forever.

"Life is short...so party naked," she mused. The Celsius sped off toward Luca.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
